Protector of a Fragile Heart
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Protecting a mate is a precious thing to hold. Naruto learns this lesson besides trusting a man that befriend him and watches over him till the night the beatings got to far. Loving the demon wasn’t quite what he expects at first be he’s a precious angel
1. Chapter 1

**Arashi: This is a request fic for Jameis. Hope you like the fic. ^^ This is an Oc/Naruto Pairing. Part of the idea goes to Jameis for what want to see in the oc while the rest I filled in. This is a yaoi fic meaning guy love. There's going to be a lemon even though Naruto looks about Eight years old but ages still.**

**Don't even own Naruto since it rightfully belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

_Flashbacks_

Summary-Protecting a mate is a precious thing to hold. Naruto learns this lesson besides trusting a man that befriend him and watches over him till the night the beatings got to far. Loving the demon wasn't quite what he expects at first be he's a precious angel looking for his Guardian. Oc/Naruto

* * *

Protector of a Fragile Heart

Watching from the shadows a pair of blood eyes remains on the small boy running from the villagers while his mouth tightens in anger at the sight. Those fools are really pushing his buttons for hurting his sweet mate, his prince and light. All he could see is the beauty of the running angel and the smell of the tears gets a growl to come deep in his chest. He follows close behind remaining in the darkness. He remembers the first time he met the boy close to a couple years ago. It's hard to believe time flies by.

_A small boy walks around in the sewers under the village he lives in. tears in his baby blue eyes and the soft sniffles escapes his throat. He couldn't understand what he ever done to have most of the village to hate him. He trips over his large broken shoes to be picked up by a pair of arms. He glances up to see a pair of blood red eyes with flecks of blue and silver with in their depths._

_The demon stares at the child blinking at him with fear and is stun at the beauty. The soft blond locks slightly spiky look soft as silk and the tan skin look like honey to be lick. The rosy lips full and plump even at this age are soft begging to be kissed. The cute pert nose and the whisker marks so cute and adorable he almost mistaken the child as a girl till the voice spoke of a soft and kind hearted angel in the heavens. _

"_Who are you?"He smiles slightly baring a bit of fangs answering the child, "I'm a demon who is only resting here looking for my sweet mate to cherish. My name is Daemon. Can I ask the beautiful prince what is his?"_

_He could see the child is a boy who blushes softly answering, "Naruto Uzumaki"_

_Daemon watch Naruto holding him close to him not quite expecting the boy to start crying his arms. He didn't know who to ask what's wrong but his heart couldn't take the sadness in this fallen angel's heart.. He begins to growl in a soothing manner getting the small child to snuggle close and sigh with content. He waits for a few minutes before setting the boy down. _

_He pulls off the necklace off his neck placing it on the boy. The azure stone glows red identifying its new owner's soul and power shiny bright and delicate as a flower. This will mark the boy as his mate till he's ready to be taken in Demon standard by his eighth or ninth birthday._

_He estimated the boy is around seven going on eight and almost near the age for the school in the village. He leads the boy of the sewers kissing the soft cheeks murmuring, "I'll watch over you as shadows though see me till the time is right. Until we meet again Naru-chan and do take care of you sweet one. "_

Daemon shakes his head rushing after the villagers growling in his chest. The damn Hokage promise to keep his mate safe or the consequences are going to happen. The boy finally has a few members to join his pack or clan. If he remembers their names are Jiraiya, Tsunade Senju and Shizune along with her pet pig Ton -Ton. He wonders if they knew where the boy is and decide they had no idea since they went on a mission or something. He won't punish them since he could see they love Naruto.

His sweet prince crying out for help angering him greatly as one of the villagers smacks his cheek. His silver and blue flecks shine brighter within the crimson pools. No one dares to harm a single cell or hair on that angel's body. He flies down the building as the chase goes outside of the village quite a distance away.

-Naruto and the villagers-

Naruto whimpers wishing he told his auntie Shizune where he went instead of leaving the apartment. He's surprise to have some people that love him though he's wary of them still. He flinches as the shouts of the pursers reach his ears."

Demon Brat you deserve to die!"

"YOU DESTROY MY FAMILY!"

"You Worthless piece of shit that's not good to have alive and lost our hero!"

The tears roll down his cheeks as the slap hits his cheek and causes him to hit the tree. He lets out a scream praying someone will find him. He didn't care as long he's away from these people. He didn't know what he done to deserve such fate. What has he done to get them to hate him? He's just an orphan child who barely found some people he could trust.

He covers his eyes expecting to be hit again when a loud roar of rage surrounds the area. He whimpers softly feeling a pair of arms as well the familiar scent he knew almost a year going on two. His baby blue eyes took in Daemon's hardening features feeling the wonderful heat flowing through his body at the sight of him. His heart beat faster as he cries out in delight.

"Dae-Kun you're here!"

Daemon takes off his cloak placing over his mate's head muttering to him. "You don't need to see this, my prince."

Naruto pouts but obeys the demon and flinches as the sounds of screams and begging of the villagers cries out. He trembles glad to have this wonderful guardian he hasn't seen for a whole year. He remembers every small message with the same words, "I'll be watching over you."

Daemon slits the men's throats anger at their greediness in their hearts. They do deserve this choice of death. He personally has no mercy for these pathetic mortals other then the ones his sweet queen and angel wishes to protect. He'll kill anyone who dares to hurt this boy that will be his bride. His nostrils breathes in the sweet hint of arousal in the boy and nearly smiles. This is good news for him to have his mate to love him.

The necklace looking enchanting on his slim neck making him envious of the piece of jewelry and Daemon wishes it's his bite mark instead. He pushes the urge down to taste the soft lips with his own as Naruto peeks from under his cloak with that beautiful and breathtaking smile. He wants to have the perfect time and opportunity to have his beloved mate in more ways in one. He wants to have his bride to be a beautiful white dress and some feminine clothes for his slender figure.

* * *

**Arashi: I know this seems like a short chapter but it's mostly an introduction. I hope everyone will enjoy the story. ^^ Please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2 Asking for my queen's hand

**Arashi: I hope you guys all enjoy the first chapter. ^^This is a yaoi fic meaning guy love. There's going to be lemons even though Naruto looks about Eight years old but ages still. This chapter is mostly in Daemon's pov.**

**Don't even own Naruto since it rightfully belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. So only thing do own in a way is Daemon.**

_Flashbacks_

Summary-Protecting a mate is a precious thing to hold. Naruto learns this lesson besides trusting a man that befriend him and watches over him till the night the beatings got to far. Loving the demon wasn't quite what he expects at first be he's a precious angel looking for his Guardian.

* * *

_**Last time….**_

_**Daemon takes off his cloak placing over his mate's head muttering to him. "You don't need to see this, my prince."**_

_**Naruto pouts but obeys the demon and flinches as the sounds of screams and begging of the villagers cries out. He trembles glad to have this wonderful guardian he hasn't seen for a whole year. He remembers every small message with the same words, "I'll be watching over you." **_

_**Daemon slits the men's throats anger at their greediness in their hearts. They do deserve this choice of death. He personally has no mercy for these pathetic mortals other then the ones his sweet queen and angel wishes to protect. He'll kill anyone who dares to hurt this boy that will be his bride. His nostrils breathes in the sweet hint of arousal in the boy and nearly smiles. This is good news for him to have his mate to love him. **_

_**The necklace looking enchanting on his slim neck making him envious of the piece of jewelry and Daemon wishes it's his bite mark instead. He pushes the urge down to taste the soft lips with his own as Naruto peeks from under his cloak with that beautiful and breathtaking smile. He wants to have the perfect time and opportunity to have his beloved mate in more ways in one. He wants to have his bride to be a beautiful white dress and some feminine clothes for his slender figure.**_

* * *

Protector of a Fragile Heart

* * *

Chapter 2- Asking for my queen's hand

I glare at the dead bodies in front of me. A wonderful chat I'm going to have in a few minutes. Seems like I won't have to wait as two Anbus come inspecting the scene. I recognize the one with the dog mask as the caretaker that sometimes watch my angel before he found a family to love him. I wait patiently as Dog replies seeing I'm not going to talk first.

"The Hokage wants to see you."I nod my response picking up my sweet princess in my arms. He nuzzles against me for the warmth that I smile softly. Walking towards the tower I saw a young teen searching for someone.

I couldn't help notice the name she kept calling out, "Naru-chan where are you?"

Naruto blinks a few times gazing around to see the woman. I notice his eyes brighten up as he saw her. I felt a bit jealous but it died down as he answers back happily, "Shizune! Over here!"

So this is Shizune, eh? That must be the Legendary Sucker's apprentice I heard about on my travels. I chuckle silently figuring I'll ask the blonde woman for my hundred bucks I lend her last time. I move over so either of them could see the bloody sight some ways back.

I watch the look of distrust in her dark eyes. I ignore it as Naruto smiles more as a child his age should. I guessing he's almost eight years old and about the right age for Demon standards to be an adult. She smiles at Naruto and I could tell she wants to hold him but I can't let go of him right now.

She smiles more softly now asking politely, "Who's this Naru-chan?"

Naruto smiles at me with his wide sky blue eyes showing love and trust in their depths. I felt honor since I know he has a hard life until his new family came in the picture. He answers shyly getting me to smile. "He's my friend Daemon."

I smell the spike of arousal again in my angel. So I can still affect him eh? I allow the pheromone around to rise higher in a lustful manner .He begins to giggle slightly and mewl softly as he nuzzles close to me. I watch Shizune's mouth fall open in understanding.

She breathes out with shock that made me concern slightly. "You're my…baby's brother intended aren't you?"

I nod not able to bring myself to speak. I tilt my head to one side hearing the sound of footsteps heading in our direction. Ready to protect my princess I gruff out to Shizune, "We're about to have company."

I nearly smile seeing her weapons already in her hands. A smart human for sure and one I'll pass through despite the teachings of don't trust humans. I shift the sleeping angel slightly as my cape covers him as two people stop. I recognize Jiraiya right away but not the woman he's with.

I smile at the older man now and tsk playfully at him. "My have you age a bit eh, Rai-chan?"

I smirk as Jiraiya growls at the old nickname I bestow on him years ago. I notice the blonde woman besides him snickering softly as she asks "Rai-chan?"

"Long story Hime," He growls out then glaring at Daemon. "Where in the hell were you after so many damn years? You were supposed to have been there that day when…"

I nod understanding clearly as he stops gazing at his feet. Nothing really been the same ever since Kyuubi attack the village eight years ago. The same day the forsaken village and those who truly care for both Minato and Kushina lost to everyone. I was friends with Kushina who told me years ago that she would bore my mate. Then I laugh my head off at the thought but now I know it's true.

I stare straight in the dark pools of my old friend's eyes keeping a gentle grip on my mate who chose to wake up at that moment. His small voice barely heard from underneath my cloak.

"Rai?" the cute voice ask fearfully shortening the sannin's name.

I watch Jiraiya's eyes soften at the sound of Naruto's voice. The said boy peeks from under my cloak smiling rather happily seeing his other two precious people in his life. I barely listen as Tsunade replies to him.

"It happen again didn't it Naruto."

The boy gives her a blank look with a fraction of fear apparent in his blue eyes that said many things. I watch with interest feeling her anger spiking to higher levels as she figure the villagers were at it again. Jiraiya growls under his breath cursing silently that I can hear. "Damn it to hell Sensei."

I gave them a crooked smile as Dog comes back seeing I wasn't alone. I smirk knowing its Kakashi under the mask. I didn't bother saying his name since he wouldn't know of me anyways. He grunts out leading us to the Hokage tower. Naruto didn't say much which is a surprise to me since I knew he's a chatter box at times but so cute.

* * *

My red eyes harden as the blue and silver flakes becomes more apparent at the sight of Hiruzen Sarutobi working on paper work on the desk I use to see Minato sitting behind. A part of me glad to leave Naruto with Shizune at the end of the hall so he wouldn't hear this conversation and be distracted by Shizune. Both Jiraiya and Tsunade standing besides me are remaining quiet. To me this isn't like them at all. I'm use to Jiraiya arguing silently with Orochi at times when I'm with them. This got me thinking now staring at both of them from the corner of my eye.

I hate to admit but there is a presence missing that is noticeable to me, Orochimaru. What happen to him? Why isn't he with them? He cares about Minato and Kushina as much as Jiraiya did. I figure I would ask later on about that. Jiraiya coughs loudly getting the wizen man's attention.

Sarutobi's eyes widen slightly in fear as he caught me glaring at him. He sighs putting down the pen and fold his hands in front of him. Playing an innocent old man eh? Well that ain't going to work with me Hiruzen. Not when it comes to my mate's life on the line. I bare my fangs that appear and growl dangerously.

Sarutobi I smell is going to buy his time. Well two can play that game. He ask sheepishly, "Daemon truly has been a long time since I last seen you."I snap back ignoring the wince or the smell of fear rolling off him. "What have you done to protect my mate?! Nothing, Sarutobi and ii believe if Minato or Kushina knew what happen to their son they be sorely disappointed in you!"

Tsunade pales echoing my word as Sarutobi stiffens knowing my words are true and doesn't want to be proven wrong in front of his former students, "Mate? Who?"Jiraiya interrupts curtly, "None other then Naruto."

Tsunade's eyes widen with disbelief asking none the less. "But I thought that is a myth for a demon to take a human for a mate."

I answer her instead of Jiraiya who stares at the floor with interest. "It's not Tsunade. I was told by Kushina months after we meet that my mate would be her child and made me promise to watch him or her until the time is right to take the child as mine. Right now in demon law, Naruto is the right age to be my mate so I'll ask the both of you for your blessing to give him my mark to ward off others."

Jiraiya gaze at me with a serious look in his onyx eyes bordering to dark steel as he spoke. "I give you permission to put your mate mark on Naruto but I want you to wait till he's thirteen to take him for our standards."

I nod in understanding then replying. "The only problem would be when I give him the mark his body shall always look like an eight-year old child while his mind and soul ages. He'll become my beautiful mate that I'll cherish till the very existence of my life. I'll take him back to my den to clean up his wounds."

Tsunade only stares at her oldest friend in surprise. How come he's not freaking out about this? She like how Daemon is willing to take care of Naruto but make him his bride at the age of thirteen.

She found herself smiling as she asks sheepishly, "Can he be dress up as a girl?"

I stare at Tsunade with confusion as Jiraiya chuckles at some memory. She quickly elaborates, "Naru likes to dress up in girl's clothes and he does look beautiful."

I nod already planning to do this but hearing it will make my plans easier. I'm willing to prove to Naruto love is something special besides all the sweet pleasure in love. I hope my price will become my bride when I ask him in a while. Maybe with his fetish for girl clothes there can be some games we can try to keep our love life spicy.

My eyes take in Sarutobi as I move over holding the man's head tightly whispering dangerously. "This is your only warning old ma. I don't want anyone from this fucking village to harm my Mate or else."

I ignore his trembles as I let go of him rushing out of that forsaken office. I smile seeing Naruto fast asleep next to Shizune. Her eyes bore into mine as she passes over the sleeping angel who begins to whimper in pain. My heart clenches at the sound and vow to protect this sweet beloved angel.

She whispers softly that normal humans wouldn't be able to hear. "Take good care of him."

I nod once more as I continue out of the village. I barely take in the cool air on my flesh as my eyes glares at any by standers who dare to comment or insult my mate harshly. This would be one of the things I'll change. I made perfect timing to the cave I've been staying in for the past couple of months. The homey feeling inside with a kitchen, a couple of bedrooms and a living room is enough for me. I gaze down at Naruto who barely open his eyes.

He gazes up at me asking quietly, "Daemon?"

I grin playfully kissing his forehead hushing him a few minutes as I murmur a soft lullaby to lull him to sleep. I didn't want him to see our future bedroom as of yet. I want this to be a perfect surprise. My beautiful angel of my heart.

* * *

-Normal pov-

Daemon opens the door to the master bedroom that shows with dark colors with blue intermix. He goes to the queen size bead and place Naruto on the midnight blue silk cover. He places a soft kiss on the child's forehead and sits next to him. He grins as Naruto shifts in his sleep waking up.

His blue eyes blink cutely ad his mouth opens I a small "o" shape. He sits up slowly whimpering as the pain hits his body all over again. He felt a warm hand on his small shoulder to see Daemon smiling soflty before grabbing a wet towel he didn't see or notice from the floor. He wince feeling the stinging sensation getting a feeling this is some kind of disinfect.

"It's alright my princess." Daemon replies smelling slight fear rolling off the child.

Naruto relax slightly as the demon continues to clean his wounds. He jumps up when Daemon pushes Shirt away from his neck and shoulder where the other saw a burn mark where his should be place at.

He glances at Naruto speaking kindly. "Naru-chan I got to heal this mark here though before I do I want to ask you something."

Naruto crawls on Daemon's lap settling himself down there staring into the blue eyes with the red color flakes warm and protective of him. He smiles leaning up to kiss the warm cheek feeling safe in his arms. This is where he's meant to be. Heat goes to his cheeks releasing what he's doing and the boy about to move when Daemon's wraps his arms around the small waist.

"What is it Dae?" he ask cutely as his big eyes widen more with curiosity and slight longing.

Daemon takes a deep breath then takes Naruto's hand within his own kissing it softly. He asks lovingly, "Will you, Naruto Uzumaki, become my queen of my heart that I'll protect and love with every fiber in my being?"

Naruto's eyes widen more with surprise as tears form in his eyes. He couldn't speak only nodding his head. He listens as Daemon continues. "Such a beautiful boy that I ever seen almost that first meeting took this demon's heart after years of searching. I would cherish all the moments I have with you."

Naruto starts crying at the beauty of the words unable to understand why it moves him so. He murmurs, "What does it mean to have a mate mark?"

Daemon smiles answering, "The mate mark works to ways. One to claim the soon be mate to warn others and possible change them to a demon if it's a human. The other has to be consummated."

Naruto blinks in confusion at the new word despite his tears rolling down his cheeks. His heart beating faster at the love and desire look in Daemon's eyes. He asks more softly drowning in the red pools, "What's consummated?"

Daemon chuckles softly brushing his lips against Naruto in an innocent kiss allowing Naruto to get use to the feeling of being kiss. He could hear the boy's heart beating faster at the innocent action. He'll take it slow and easy for his angel.

He replies between the soft kisses driving the small boy up the wall with the new feelings rolling inside of him, "Nothing to worry about my sweet. "

He pulls away deliberately ignoring the pout on the boy's lips. He leaves a trail of kisses down the boy's neck getting soft moans and mewls with each butterfly kiss. Naruto shivers as the warm tongue cleans the spot a part of him knew Daemon will leave his mark. He lets out a gasp as Daemon bites down on the slightly tan flesh.

He could feel Naruto shake out of pain and pleasure. He pulls away after a few minutes licking the spot to heal it faster. He felt Naruto slump against his side eyes half-lidded. He smirks sensing the change in his mate to become a demon like him but what kind he doesn't know. All he knows he'll love his precious mate.

He curls around the boy closing his eyes. A small smile adorning his lips as he tries to think of things to sooth his mind. Daemon figure Naruto will get into the academy by next year and has three years to wait. Three years he can help him with his confidence. That's not including the courting the soon to be demon. He's going to enjoy his time with his mate that's for sure.

* * *

**Arashi: Alright this chapter is done. In the third one will have the time skip that will have what happen between the time of the academy to the end besides the wedding and lemon in it. What type of Demon should Naruto be? Please read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3 Beautiful bride and his mate

****************

********************

****

****

Arashi: This chapter sort of would be in sections since in beginning would show some things that happen in the normal life of Naruto with Daemon around town. Even a first sneak peak of the Kyuubi in this chapter since I figure may have to have a part in the fic some how. I sort of made Kyuubi as a girl since well no one knows but thought it be kinda cute for this fic. Got sick and had this chapter done so forgot to post it ^^;

Note-I won't have Sasuke go avenger and Itachi stays in Kohona while the rest of the Uchiha clan does die though may explain that in this chapter or following one.

****

Disclaimer-Don't even own Naruto since it rightfully belongs to Masashi Kishimoto which means don't make any profits for this fic at all. So only thing do own in a way is Daemon and along with a few other ocs have a small feature in chapter and possible later on.

Warnings-Some violence, language, Lemons, possible Mpreg

__

Flashbacks

Summary-Protecting a mate is a precious thing to hold. Naruto learns this lesson besides trusting a man that befriend him and watches over him till the night the beatings got to far. Loving the demon wasn't quite what he expects at first be he's a precious angel looking for his Guardian.

******************

* * *

**

Daemon chuckles softly brushing his lips against Naruto in an innocent kiss allowing Naruto to get use to the feeling of being kiss. He could hear the boy's heart beating faster at the innocent action. He'll take it slow and easy for his angel.

He replies between the soft kisses driving the small boy up the wall with the new feelings rolling inside of him, "Nothing to worry about my sweet."

He could feel Naruto shake out of pain and pleasure. He pulls away after a few minutes licking the spot to heal it faster. He felt Naruto slump against his side eyes half-lidded. He smirks sensing the change in his mate to become a demon like him but what kind he doesn't know. All he knows he'll love his precious mate.

He curls around the boy closing his eyes. A small smile adorning his lips as he tries to think of things to sooth his mind. Daemon figure Naruto will get into the academy by next year and has three years to wait. Three years he can help him with his confidence. That's not including the courting the soon to be demon. He's going to enjoy his time with his mate that's for sure.

******************

* * *

********_Last time…._**

Protector of a Fragile Heart

* * *

Chapter 3- Beautiful bride and his mate

Waking the following Morning, Daemon smiles rubbing his small mate's back. He earns a soft mewl turning into a growl. This interested him dearly now. He props up on one arm to start at the small body besides him. His heart beats faster seeing a pair of ears mix between wolf and fox. Their blondish color with hints of red at the tips gets him to groan softly.

Oh he could imagine the sound coming from his vixen of a mate for sure if he finds a weak spot there. He pushes off the blanket to see the boy have a couple of tails. Bushy and smooth just similar to a wolf and fox. Who knew this boy would have both bloods. Could the Kyuubi have something to deal with the fox part? Or is it in his family?

He rubs the soft ears enjoying the silken feel to them. There is no way he's going make his sweet princess hide them from view. If the villagers don't like it they can just fuck themselves. His Naru-chan deserves the best there is. He thought a bit of the boy's problem with no friends as a few people came to mind.

He knows about the boy in the Village of the Sand who needs a friend besides the Uchiha brothers. Daemon makes a face at that thought. The Uchihas. Annoying bastards except there were a few he did like, Obito, Itachi and Sasuke's mother besides the two boys. There may be a few other kids in Naruto's generation that is good friends besides some older generations also to help him.

Seeing the boy isn't going to wake up anytime soon, Daemon smirks as an idea comes to his mind. Teach his uke some things essentials to later on but never that far too fully take him. He hugs the small body close and kisses the top of his uke's head. In a few hours he'll wake Naruto up to take him back home. With that Daemon settles back closing his eyes falling into a light doze.

* * *

Naruto found himself being carried back to the village a few hours later. He smiles up at Daemon happily and nuzzles. He has everything he could ever want but what would be nice now is to have some friends. As if knowing what he wanted Daemon just smiled softly already planning to have some friends for his mate.

A new life for both of them. He'll arrange a few things for Naruto in the morning after they are in the village. Hopefully both Tsunade and Jiraiya are fine with him staying with Naruto. His little wolf-Kitsune is worth protecting. His fragile heart that is hard to open cause of the fear of loosing someone. He'll show proof that it's going to be alright.

- Two months later-

Two months since Daemon begins living with Naruto got everyone startle seeing a tall man either walking by the small boy or carrying him in his arms. Villagers that dare to insults Naruto in front of Daemon got punch in the face. Jiraiya kept an eye on his old friend never telling Tsunade how he meets him. Despite things being different, Naruto kept living his life as if nothing.

He smiles looks real then the fakes he gives out. What surprises the blond is when a month after Daemon begins to live with him the two Uchiha heirs stop by for a visit. He giggles remembering that day.

__

-Flashback-

__

Standing near the bookshelf hidden from view, Naruto begins to plot his revenge on Daemon who uses a cold bucket of water to wake him up. He perks up hearing some voices from outside follow by the knock. He peeks from his hiding spot as Daemon gets ready to answer the door. Figuring he'll be free to make it to the couch in time until his future mate's voice calls out to him.

"Come here my little one."

Naruto blush darkly at the words as ducking his head embarrass of the many chosen nicknames he has earn. He inches forward as the door opens to show two boys. One a teenager already with a bored and tired look in his eyes. The other a boy around his own age with a duck's butt hair style. Naruto smiles shyly as the younger boy grins.

Daemon watch with amusement as Sasuke calls the future nickname for his mate.

"Hey Dobe."

Naruto's eyes narrow rather cutely getting Itachi to drool before gazing away. He could feel the killer intent from Daemon and learn there is no way in hell he' try to take Naruto. Everyone glance at the small Kitsune-ookami demon as he snap at the raven. "Teme."

Both boys wearing a smile on their faces just as more kids appear to play with the two boys.

-end of the flashback-

A couple years pass by as Sasuke and Naruto's friendship grew stronger each passing day. The group they started got more people that surprise by the misfits and personality of all the kids together. Gaara of the Sand became fast friends with the boys along with Rock Lee who learn he can't use chakra but figure another way to become a shinobi; The Nara, Yamanaka, Akimichi kids are also part of the little group. Even the Hyuuga sisters and their cousin Neji with his friend TenTen.

* * *

-Three years later-

Standing in front of his teacher, Naruto smiles happily glad to have earned his headband. Daemon will be so proud of him. His tails wag behind him as soft sighs of the girls and guys lust after the Kitsune-ookami. Sure many of the villagers hate him but it improves over the years. The blond glance at his friends especially his best friend, Sasuke smirking.

"Didn't think I would have made it teme?" He teases the raven softly.

Sasuke chuckles shrugging before smirking. Most of the girls swoon at the sight since it's rare to hear Sasuke laugh ever since the Uchiha Murder case a couple years back. Only saviors are Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha. Someone in their family became a spy and murders all of the clan before committing suicide after the hob was done. Only good thing that the two brothers were with Naruto and Daemon in the private training field for Kunai practice.

"Let's hope we are on the same time." Sasuke respond bored while Naruto smiles happily giving him thumbs up.

-Other side of town-

"WHAT!" A shout is heard from the bar.

A blonde woman glares at young man sitting across from her. His words echo in her mind. "I want Naru's hand for marriage."

Jiraiya coughs slightly getting Tsunade's attention on him. He asks seriously towards Daemon. "You are willing to love and protect him as he should?"

Daemon nods whispering softly, "I would do anything for Him."

"I don't see why not you can't get married then." Jiraiya answers as Tsunade glares at him coldly.

She questions the spiky man eyes narrowing, "When exactly do you plan to have the wedding?"

Daemon smiles wistfully not even realizing the smile upon his lips as he thought of Naruto and the expression of being in love got the two older couple to feel Daemon is the right choice for the boy they love.

He replies, "Hopefully before his first mission."

"Done," Jiraiya and Tsunade said smirking at a sudden thought. They would need one other person that is gone from their little group and will in enjoy hearing the Hokage not liking Daemon one bit.

Daemon smiles respectfully leaving the two sannins alone in the bar. He has a mate to pick up and see if he passes the exams he was so worried about. His answer didn't have to wait for long when the small blond hurl himself at him shouting, "I did it!"

Daemon chuckles kissing the blond's cheek whispering softly, "I got plans for us tonight."

Naruto nods as his friends call out to him and he leaves his mate wondering what is going on. He didn't notice the knowing looks on his friends' faces as he smiles. He wishes Daemon would take him already instead of the usual teasing he grew up with. He fiddles with his kimono blushing darkly as many whistles could be heard by men and women around. That's the part he doesn't understand. Why do people do that? He's not that cute or worth those hooded looks at times.

* * *

-a few hours later-

Naruto walks towards the usual training field Daemon reserve for them. The sun begins to set in the sky gets Naruto curious to what his mate has plan for him this time. The wind blows and tugs at the short kimono showing the slight feminine curves instead of a normal boy's body. His baby blue eyes close as rustling of the grass greets his ears along with a deep and familiar chuckle of someone he knows.

He gazes up to see the white spiky hair of Daemon with the wide smile he sees. The boy laughs happily holding out his arms in a move to be picked up. Sure he may be twelve years old in an eight year old body but he loves being in Daemon's arms. He kisses the cheek shyly as Daemon purrs.

Daemon settles on the ground pulling out some snacks for them to munch on. He nuzzles the boy's neck as Naruto munches on a strawberry. The small demon mewls softly as the skill tongue licks the mark on his shoulder. Sure he wonders what that mark meant but never asks.

"Princess I want to ask you something." Daemon begins with a small smile. Naruto nods leaning against the firm chest gazing up at the eyes he fell in love with.

"What is it Dae-Kun." He question.

"Will you do the honors of being my queen?" Daemon whispers kissing the blond's hand gently.

Tears form in Naruto's eyes as he answers happily, "Yes."

* * *

Standing at the alter Daemon gulps waiting for his beautiful Princess to appear. He tries not to glare at the old Hokage while his bride's family smirks with enjoyment. He felt his mouth fall open as an angel is walk down the aisle towards him.

Naruto blushes at the love look in his mate's eyes. He glances at Jiraiya in thanks as he gets lead down the way. He wants to run in his mate's arms to be safe and comfort. His dress making him rather beautiful then any girl can be. His blue eyes showing the nervousness he felt. Is he going to please his new husband?

He blinks a few times not expecting Daemon to get on one knee kissing his hand soflty. He shivers at the electricity flowing through his body. The audience watches with mix emotions at the sight of Daemon and Naruto about to be married.

Daemon mutters to his bride, "Beautiful bride I ever seen. This angel before me graces with his beautiful presence that heals my damn soul."

The blush on the blond's cheeks made him more beautiful as he answer soflty. "I'm blessed with a beautiful man to spend the rest of my life with."

Watching the cute before him, Orochimaru roll his eyes wondering for the millionth time why he had to be the one to marry his honorary grandson and his mate. He glances at Jiraiya who grins slightly as he sat next to Tsunade. He couldn't be happier to see his old friends even if he's dress as a Father. Curse his luck when Daemon asks them if they knew someone that could marry him and Naruto.

He coughs getting the newly weds to stare at him. He asks softly, "Can we get this over with?"

Daemon nods as Naruto blush more embarrass but smiles none the less. Seeing this Orochimaru begins speaking with some emotion in his normally silken voice. "We are gathered here today to bind a union between two people. As many believe and cherish the traditions of True love. I see it with these two before me. I now ask both Daemon and Naruto to speak their wedding vows."

Daemon gulps staring into the beautiful sky blue eyes he always drowns in. He takes a deep breath speaking with love that got most of the girls in the audience to awe, "My beautiful queen that lights the skies within my days. I wasn't always kind but you change me to the point there is good in others. I would cherish and love you with every fiber in my being. If any man could love another I would double that for you. I promise to protect and guide you through your troubles. I wouldn't be myself with out you by my side. We are two join souls that the angels above grant us to meet."

Naruto let the tears fall as he listens to his love's vows. His grip tightens on his hands as he answers with his own vows. "Daemon you are my savior in every way a man can save another. You had my heart in your hands which I'm grateful for. You gave me the greatest gift that is your love besides the clan we have that grown bigger over the years. I love you and don't want you to ever leave me."

Orochimaru quickly wipes the tears forming in his eyes at the words spoken. Tsunade already crying soflty in the beginning bawls as Jiraiya wraps an arm around her. Shizune takes pictures along with crying. Her little brother is now married. She couldn't be happier now. Its true that those Naruto befriended became part of the clan. They are a family of misfits that anyone couldn't help but be grateful to have the other.

He speaks after a few minutes of silence, "Is there anyone that objects this union?"

A few of the villagers growls soflty but keep their silence seeing most of the next generation with that's with the demon brat go to their weapons. A few of the Shinobis sigh sadly to lose such a prize that would have gone to them if it weren't part of Danzo's plan to kidnap the brat.

Orochimaru's eyes narrows seeing Danzo glaring in the back. This is something he'll have to look into later on. What is that man up to now? Thanks to his former student, Anko who manage to smuggle one of Roots best agent out of there not so long ago has him hidden from sight. He'll inform his former teammates later on about his suspicions.

He gazes at both Daemon and Naruto as they waited with anticipated breaths. "You may kiss the bride."

Daemon didn't need to be told twice and passionately kiss his mate. Hoots and hollers of encouragements went over their heads. Both lost in their own world that is only centered on them. Within Naruto's mind, Kyuubi roll her eyes slightly wondering if she should till the kit about the little thing about having sex but figure why ruin that for her kit's special day. So he has organs to get impregnated then submissive always been like that anyways. She shrugs settling back down with a smirk imagining both Daemon and Naruto's surprise when they find out.

* * *

Watching his friends dance, Naruto snuggles against Daemon. He's happy to have such a great mate and husband. With a cute smile adorning his lips, the teen in a child's body ask. "Dae, can we mate at last?"

Daemon Smirks at the choice of words of his innocent love. He kisses his nose murmuring, "Yes my little princess."

Naruto's tails wags with happiness at the sound of the vibrations he feels through Daemon's chest. He grins wriggling around on the older man's lap and nearly mewls in ecstasy as his arousal pokes at him through the dress. He closes his eyes as Daemon runs his fingers through the soft blond locks.

Daemon grins slightly seeing no one would see them gone for their earlier honeymoon. He chuckles as Naruto points out to Sasuke who is standing near Anko who shown up as the reception started. That is going to be a rather interesting match for sure. He couldn't help but wonder about Itachi is reacting to it but figure who cares since that isn't much of his business. Right now he has a husband to pleasure to his heart content.

Scooping Naruto up Daemon quickly leaves the area heading back to the Namikaze clan house, in the master bedroom that is now Naruto's. He barely mangage to open the door as Naruto giggles in his arms. His breathing ragged as the innocent fingers trail down his chest of what he could reach. Daemon drops his beautiful bride on the bed. His eyes showing love for his dear mate as the other gazes up with as much love he can muster through his baby blue eyes. He leans down taking the soft lips with his own.

He kisses the soft full lips gently trailing his fingers over the withering body. The sweet moans are music in his ears. Kami how long he been waiting for this day to come. He pushes up the dress figuring it come off in a while. That's if he doesn't become too impatient. He takes off his shirt and pants leaving on his boxers that show his arousal. He grinds his hips against the wriggling Kitsune-ookami earning mewls and yelps of pleasure.

Using his fingers to slip between those beautiful pale legs glad that his angel wore no underwear under the dress Daemon purrs in content. He's going to please his young bride. He place butterfly kissed all over the blond's belly getting moans and giggles as his reward. He prods around the virgin entrance delicately not wanting to scare the young one. He continues to kiss Naruto's lips gently soothing his mate's soft whines of need.

Shifting his finger above it earns the bucking of the hips. 'Interesting even with a light touch he's sensitive. This can work to my advantage then.' He muse lightly grabbing the lubricant from the drawer allowing the vanilla smell goes around the room. Naruto blush darkly unable to talk as Daemon prepares him gently.

.Daemon growls deep in his chest as he feels the tight walls surround his finger grow hotter with each movement he makes. His nostrils smell the sweet smell of the arousal. He needs to ear the voice of his sweet angel queen scream out in the world. He wriggles his finger around feeling the tight hole when a buck of those beautiful hips grabs his attention.

Naruto lets out a scream feeling a brush over a bundle of nerves. He shivers in delight never felt something like this before. His cheeks darken more as Daemon took him in his mouth brushing his finger across the same spot to have another loud scream in between the panting.

Daemon replies around his small ministrations of licking the sweet harden length in his mouth. "Sweet queen your voice could easily make the angels envy your voice."

Naruto could feel the tears in his eyes at the words feeling his world rock beneath him. His cheeks flush from the attention he's getting from Daemon. He trembles as the gentle nibbles and licks from the experience tongue cause heat to flush through his body. He starts to whine feeling the heat rush faster and the need to release pressures on his body.

Daemon smirks evilly pulling away as the beautiful needy pout is on his mate's lips. Kami he could just easily take the blond angel but he's going to take his sweet time. Taking off the dress in a teasing manner earn the demon hefty mewls of impatience from those sweet lips. He snaps his fingers willing his clothes to disappear and the shock look on Naruto's face.

He answers in between kisses, "A skill required that I'll teach you later on."

Naruto just nods as pleasure goes through his body. Each touch felt like fire on his skin. He closes his eyes only for them to open wide as something warm and thick probe at his hole. His legs lift over Daemon's arms wide open the warm breath on his cheek. He couldn't quite question what happen only to see stars as Daemon moves in him breaking the seal.

He whimpers in pain just as a small voice of Kyuubi whisper in his mind, "Be glad you won't deal with a surprise for some time later."

This confuses the blond while moaning out and whimpers in pain. Daemon kisses him softly running his hands all over the young body. The tight area greedily sucks him in as he shivers in delight. He waits for Naruto feeling the young one moving his hips hesitantly moaning out. 'Found his prostate already eh,' Daemon muse thoughtfully while smiling lovingly at the euphoric look on his mate's features.

Such a beautiful sight to see getting Daemon glad that no one will ever get to see it other then him. Feeling he's close to climaxing the older demon begins to pump the harden length of his mate he reach for. With the rhythm he set for both of them their moans intermix. Either of them didn't even feel chakras of people walking near by stop at the sounds of their lovemaking. Many blush at the vocal of the former demon now wishing they could have such a sweet prize.

Heat, warm yet delicious heat beckons Naruto to release the pent up energy not once realizing its going to seal his fate for a soon to be young in the near future after many sexual intercourse with his mate. Daemon's seed feels the small one up before pulling out cuddling around the sleepy boy. Each tired and rather satisfied with their first union.

* * *

**Arashi: Alright this chapter has the first of I believe five lemons can't remember right now. Minor question should I do a series of one shot of Daemon and Naruto's lives during the time before their union? Since it only a sneak here of their lives and wish to go more on Orochimaru's return. Please read and review thanks**


End file.
